


По кругу

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	По кругу

Ничего не меняется. Как ходить по синему льду, как ловить тех самых чертей из поговорки нижнего мира в тихом омуте. Глупо, опасно, и никому не нужно, и в первую очередь, тому, кто этим занимается.  
Кенрен в очередной раз громко посылает всё по десятку известных адресов и парочке – которых сам до этого момента представить не мог, и хлопает дверью. Не думая о том, что, вообще-то, злить Годжуна достаточно рискованно, а его лимит на извинения давным-давно исчерпан. А надеяться на то, что дракон выше всего этого…  
Ну, идеализм, говорят, тоже круто.  
Вот только стоит уйти, как сразу хочется вернуться. Наплевав на всё.

Годжун только улыбается. Он-то точно знает – вернётся, в самый неподходящий момент, сядет рядом, обнимет, ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость и сделает вид, что он тут ни при чём, его заставили.  
Ничего не меняется, но это тоже неплохо.


End file.
